


For Our Friends Chapter Two

by PattRose



Series: For Our Friends [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: The Work Continues: The Saccony's have moved in and are enjoying their first Christmas Eve.
Series: For Our Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	For Our Friends Chapter Two

For Our Friends, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Work Continues**

Jim was buying a house, or at least putting a lot down on a house for some friends of him and Blair’s. Today was the big day. They were going to see the house. Then they would know how much work was needed. 

When Jim and Blair drove up, Blair said, “Wow, this is a nice house isn’t it? It’s worth every penny they are asking for it.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Blair. Let’s go and see how much work needs to be done.”

The two men walked up and knocked on the door. A friendly looking man opened the door and said, “You must be Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. Welcome. You need the house by Christmas Eve, right?”

Jim and Blair followed him into the house and Jim answered, “Yes that would be perfect. The six of them are living in a one bedroom apartment right now. They need this house so badly.”

“You and Blair walk through and see if you like the house.”

They did exactly that and Blair whispered, Sentinel soft, “Jim, this is much nicer than we thought it would be. All we need is some furniture and a Christmas tree.”

The kitchen was huge and had lots of room for kids. All in all, the home was perfect for the Saccony’s. Brandon, aged 8 would love this house. Jim knew it for sure. And the six year old twins, Bryce and Bailey would too. And of course, four year old Benjamin would be in heaven. They walked up to Mr. Walker and Jim said, “If I gave you the 2/3 down, would you tell them the price is the remaining 1/3?”

“I think you’re being way too generous, but yes, I can do that. They could take possession of the house on December 24th during the day. They payment that’s left would be very low and I think they would agree to it.”

“We would need a separate legal paper for the Saccony’s. Can you break it in half like that?” Jim wondered. 

“Yes, I’ll have everything ready for them tomorrow. I need to do a credit check on them of course, but I don’t see a problem if they own a business and have owned it for 30 years.”

“Mr. Walker, does all the furniture that’s in here come with the house?”

“Yes, even the appliances and the washer and dryer. They don’t really need too much more, do you think?” Mr. Walker asked. 

“You give us a call tomorrow and we’ll take the paperwork over to their business and we’ll start from there,” Jim said as they were walking out the door. 

“We could meet at the bank tomorrow at 9:00 and then the Saccony’s could come in at 10:00. Would that work?”

“We’ll make it work, Mr. Walker.”

“Here is the credit report that needs to go back to me today…”

“Thank you. We’ll get it filled out and signed in no time,” Jim said. 

“Oh, I forgot to show you the yard for the children. It’s a wonderful place all fenced in.”

Jim and Blair followed him and sure enough it was beautifully cared for and it looked great. 

“Thank you Mr. Walker. What bank are we meeting at?” Blair wondered. 

“The Bank of America on First and Lowell. Will that work for you?” 

“Perfectly,” Jim said happily as they walked out to the truck.

__________

The guys went to the Saccony’s place of business and told them they had found them a house they could afford. Mr. and Mrs. Saccony kept hugging Jim and Blair. Jim helped them fill out the credit report paperwork and then Blair told them, “You’ll be in by Christmas eve. The place is furnished, so not to worry about that. They only thing you need is your bedroom set. It’s a beautiful house with a lot of room for your new family.”

Again they started hugging Jim and Blair. Jim told them where to go the next day and the time. Jim and Blair were off and away after that.

__________

The following day, all papers were signed and money was transferred. By the time the Saccony’s got there everything was set. The Saccony’s had passed their credit report with ease.

When they had signed everything, Mr. Walker gave them the paperwork telling them what their payment would be and when they could move in. Which was right away. 

In the parking lot, Mr. Saccony said, “Would you like to come and see our new home with us?”

“Sure,” Blair answered. 

“We need to be able to get into the house by Christmas Eve. We have a very nice tree for you, decorations and all their gifts. Would that be all right?” Jim asked. 

“We will stop and get a key made. We’re not going to move them in until you’ve finished with the tree and gifts under the tree. That way it will be more exciting for them,” Mr. Saccony said. 

They stopped and got keys made and went to see the house. Mrs. Saccony cried when she saw how nice it was.

They said their goodbyes and gave Jim the key. That night Joel, Jim, Simon, Rafe, Brown, Megan and Blair all delivered all the Christmas goodies to get the house set for Christmas Eve.

__________

On Christmas Eve, the Saccony’s moved everything into their home. The kids were so shocked to see all the decorations and gifts, not to mention each of them would have their own room. There was fresh banana bread and hot chocolate sitting out waiting for the new family.

They knew that everything was going to be just grand.


End file.
